


LKES bYS

by LeaLPotter



Category: Glee
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, otp: The Fancy and The Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has always been unnaturally fond of it, but Kurt will be damned before he's seen donning something with dry semen stains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LKES bYS

"When?” he whispered brokenly.

Kurt sighed, the hand in Dave’s hair halting mid-caress.

“Just last night.” He paused and removed his hand. “I already found it like this.”

Dave pressed his lips together and screwed his eyes shut, a heart-breaking picture of misery.

“W-where?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and threw up his hands, stalking over to his bookcase.

“In the  _washer_ , where else? Honestly, Dave.” He skimmed over the book titles, reaching and surpassing his commiserating quota for the day.

“But…”

“I feel the ridiculous but pressing need to put you in mourning dress.” Kurt shook his head and took out the next title on his reading list.

“Why this one, why not –“

“ _That_  one is the cheapest polyester blend Ms. Pillsbury could find at the time. And the printing was hardly high quality.”

Dave glared at him, fists clenched around white fabric.

“How can you be so– I bet if it was one of your designer stuff you’d be –“

Kurt made a squeaking noise and rushed to his closet, running one hand slow and gently down the wooden door.

“Sshh, don’t listen to him. He’s in an altered state.”

“And then I’m ridiculous,” huffed Dave, looking down sadly at the black and white spoils in his lap. “Why would you wash it, anyway? I bet clothes get cleaner  _on_  you than –“

Kurt scoffed, leaning back against the closet doors.

“Need I remind you of the last time I wore it?”

Dave had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Exactly.” Kurt sighed again and walked over to his boyfriend’s hunched form. He knelt in from of the swivel chair, forcing Dave to meet his eyes. “I love how incensed you get when I wear it, you know that. But since Lady Gaga hasn’t broken out the dried-come line yet, I was hard pressed to kill it with boiling water and plenty of detergent.”

Dave sniffled discreetly, making Kurt bang his head on the other boy’s knees.

“It’s just a  _t-shirt_.


End file.
